dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mai Minase
Format We need to format this page to be like the other character pages. --CRtwenty 16:56, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :I think it's fine as is, and so are the rest of the Liminality character pages. I mean, they don't have any The World characters that we know the appearance of and stuff. Kulaguy 21:17, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Shouldn't it also be noted that when she retimed the servers and during liminality that she was using Sieg's character? MirageAtoli 16:11, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::::She was using Sieg 2, a copy of Sieg. I actually put that data in the first version of this article, but it was taken out.--OtakuD50 01:03, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Then put it back in if it's true. Kulaguy 01:15, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::Done, though her article COULD use a little more detail in the Story section. And BTW, the bit about her retiming the servers was already in the article.--OtakuD50 01:26, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Enzeru: Now that I think about it, when using Sieg 2 in Liminality 1 & 4, she was quite skilled at using a Blademaster charcter model. Suppose Tomonari gave her a Blademaster character? And I believe she broke up with Tomonari because of his immature nature, which is probably why he stopped chasing Balmung even when playing the World R2. He then may have moved on thinking they'd never get back together and started flirting with girls again. :What makes you say she was "quite skilled?" You don't see any evidence of skill in either episode.--OtakuD50 18:33, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Dead? Please note this isn't official, but I read on the .hack GameFAQs boards (or was it Altimit Corp?) that it's revealed in Volume 3 that Mai dies. I seriously doubt it, but it MAY be true. EmiHinata 22:34, 17 May 2007 (UTC) It just mentions "A girlfriend", and it's not too specific because Tomonari had lots of girlfriends. Also, Mai's his Ex. --AuraTwilight 04:38, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :It's a possibility, but until we get more information on it we won't be putting it here. --CRtwenty 09:43, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::I sent Kuhn like every card a while back and found nothing about this in Vol.3... What chain is it in? - Kuukai2 16:18, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :::I don't know; it was only mentioned in passing by someone on the board, with no proof or anything, so I highly doubt it's true. I only mentioned it because there's a tiny chance, seeing as it's not released here. EmiHinata ::::Even so, I'd hate to think of Mai as dead. But because of her ability to hear A in C major, shouldn't she be working for CC Corp. to help players who might have troubles with AI? Enzeru I don't think Mai would ever work for CC Corp, due to how they covered up the whole Coma victim scandal.--AuraTwilight 01:18, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Enzeru...So, then, what happened to Mai Minase during G.U.? :The way Kuhn mentions Mai in some of his e-mails it sounds like she's still alive. He's just still hurting from the fact that she dumped his butt. --CRtwenty 03:38, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::XDThx. That's a sign of relief. Hold on, does that mean we put it on her page as well as Kuhn's? User:Male Wavemaster Enzeru :::Gah, the whole "Mai is dead" thing is still floating around. Where the heck did it come from? I've never seen any official evidence of it, but a whole bunch of people seem to think it's canon. --CRtwenty 20:59, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Er, CR? You should know, it's in this section. ^^: People saw Kuhn refer to his girlfriend as dead and thought it was Mai. It's an understandable mistake.--Biccy 22:50, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure no one is dead, at least in Kuhn's life. What's the source? Who knows? Some jerk. I haven't seen anything in the emails that goes with this. Has anyone else? - Kuukai2 23:46, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Mai's Character: Redemption (AGAIN!) Enzeru 01:18, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Wasn't someone on this Wiki a contact of someone at CC2 or BanDai that gave us info to the title of Redemption before the title was announced? If so, shouldn't we be able to get info from them about other .hack stuff, like Mai's character model? :What makes you think the Liminality characters are in GU? You'd think they'd have nothing to do with it. --AuraTwilight 13:39, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not saying Liminality characters are in GU, I'm saying we could ask the person who prereleased to us the Redemption title to tell us more info about .hack, stuff that we haven't completely covered that so far only they can. Enzeru 11:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC) She's a Wavemaster Tomonari made her character look like a bunny girl, which is what he said he prefers. There ya havit. Enzeru 12:15, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Where? Kulaguy 13:19, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::You mean, where did he say that? Edajima: I saw a player that looked like a cat! Is it possible to edit like that? Sieg: A cat? Oh, yeah, I saw her too! I prefer bunny girls, though. :::-Mac Anu, Infection ::::Are you stupid? He just said he prefers bunny girls. He didn't say anything about editing a character to look like it. Plus, I'm pretty sure animal edits aren't possible for normal players in R:1. Kulaguy 00:54, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Actually, now that I remember it, when I was playing Rebirth and had Kuhn in my party, he would occasionally say, "I prefer bunny girls." Should that go in his talk page, though? Maggosh 13:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, there's no point to it. We don't need to add every god-damned thing in the Trvia sections, people. --AuraTwilight 18:26, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I never said the Trivia section. Just the Talk page. Maggosh 00:58, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And I never said it was actually a bunny. Enzeru 12:53, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :All that aside, since when are bunny girls exclusive to Wavemasters?--OtakuD50 02:14, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Have you seen other character models look like bunnies? :GRR! This is so annoying for ALL of us. Why can't someone just contact CC Corp and ask them which character model is really Mai's? You KNOW it's a fuck of a lot better than complaining and failing at trying to put pieces together. Enzeru 12:59, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::You're the only one who cares whether she's a bunny girl or not, and you're basing it off a farfetched interpretation of a line that referred to something else entirely. Just admit that you're wrong instead of having a temper tantrum. And incidently, where did people get the idea she's a Wavemaster? I admittedly haven't seen Liminality in a while, but I remember nothing about Mai's class other than what Sieg2's is.--Biccy 16:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::Exactly. I had no idea what the fuck Enzeru is talking about. Where is Mai referred to as a Wavemaster? This is why I hate it whenever I see an edit by Enzeru. It's usually stupid or dothacker crap. Kulaguy 21:09, 11 November 2008 (UTC) 1. It's NOT that I care if she's a bunny girl or not. I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT HER CHARACTER IS! 2. At the time I'm typing this my computer is being a shit so if ANYTHING is spelled wrong it is becuz I haven't bothered to fix it. 3. It's not stupid, I'm just trying to piece things together the way you guys did with Zelkova, if you're gonna flame me put yourselves in the same status. 4. Only ONCE have I put dothackers crap. 5. If you wanna prove me wrong so badly, why don't you follow my suggestion and ASK CC CORP? Enzeru 00:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :It's your idea. Why don't you? --Rpg 01:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :1)So do we. But we don't make shit up when we don't know. 2) I'm not making fun of your grammar, just your speculation. 3) We didn't make shit up about Zelkova. We don't know anything about Zelkova's player, if he even has one. 4) Okay, fine. It was only once. But you still put bullshit in articles, like Edajima. 5) CC Corp is fake company, dumbass. If you wanna know so much, why don't you email CyberConnect Corporation? Kulaguy 03:38, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Sigh. I checked both instances where her character is mentioned. There is no evidence to suggest she is a Wavemaster or a bunny modeled character in either. I watched the English version and a sub. Unless there is some information your not telling us then that logic is way off. Hell in the sub it hints that said character doesn't even exist yet. But since its a fansub I don't even have to pay attention and we can call this a day. Though SIEG prefers bunny girls over cat since its impossible to edit a character like that without a hack of some sort none of it adds up. Also about CC Corp you wouldn't get a response because that's an in-game name. The real one is CC2 - cc2.co.jp Outlaw630 05:31, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not saying anyone's making fun of my grammar, I know the dif between the two CyberConnects (I'm just getting to the point), and you guys have a contact from CyberConnect2 I don't. How am I'' supposed to contact them (like an e-mail address)? 'Enzeru 12:03, 12 November 2008 (UTC)' :They are limited to the same amount of information as you. I gave you the site link in my last reply. You can find contact information on the page. You will have to find it for yourself. Otherwise this conversation has pretty much ended since no one here shares your desire to email for that information. In addition they thought you were complaining about your grammar because you went out of you way to state things about it. There wasn't a need for that post because no one was thinking about it in the first place eh? Anyway this is going a little far so it should probably end about here. Outlaw630 18:41, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Outlaw, for the site link. I'll try to get .hack info from CC2 by contacting them. If anyone needs info on .hack, please leave it on my '''talk page'. Enzeru 21:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Analysis I tried to email CC2, but no good. Does anyone have Mai's article from Analysis?--Enzeru 00:24, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Possible correction Under the notes it says "Mai is shown to be using the character by the name of "Sieg (2)" while cooperating with Tokuoka. However, not the same character she used to play with Tomonari, and it is doubtful it resembles the original Sieg in any way." But there is nothing to say Sieg (2) is any different from Sieg, in fact, it states the very opposite in Liminality. Tokuoka says, "Sieg (2), it's like a clone. The name is different, but the contents are the same." during the scene in the G-Studies room. About The Ring of the Nibelung I have found something about The Ring of the Nibelung. Its a german opera with 4 parts Richard Wagner, a german componist. This opera it's about "Die Nibelungensage" (the saga of Nibelung). 21:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC)